The present invention relates to a pressure snap fastener with a bivalent closure.
The field of the invention is that of the pressure snap fasteners, also called “automatic” snap fasteners, conventionally used for mutually clamping two portions or flaps, for example of a garment or other article in general usually made of a fabric, leather, paper, plastic sheet material or other light material.
Pressure snap fasteners usually comprise a male portion, to be clamped on a first flap to be coupled, and a female portion, integral with the other flap.
Each pressure snap fastener portion comprises an active element, providing either the male or female component of the coupling arrangement, and a further element for clamping said active element on the respective fabric, leather, paper and the like flap.
Prior pressure snap fasteners of the above discussed type have an open snap fastener condition and a closed snap fastener condition.
The latter condition provides the stable mutual latching or closure of the two article flaps.
However, it is also frequently necessary to provide a temporary closure of the two flaps, before the end closure, for example as a garment or bag must be closed by quick and simple closing operations, without requiring those effort and manual operations which are usually necessary to properly latch the pressure snap fastener.
Such a possibility, in fact, may be particularly useful as, for example, a bag must be temporarily closed, and for reopening it; or, in the garment field, as it is necessary to prevent complex manual operations from being performed for latching two garment flaps including many pressure snap fasteners.